warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sternzeichens Schicksal
In diesem Buch gehts es um Sternzeichens Leben und Schicksal, es kommen auch fast immer ihre Geschiwster vor. Hauptcharakter: *Sternzeichen wichtige Nebencharaktere *Tigerherz *Mondstein *Kriegerherz *Gelbzahn *Kampfstern *Nachtkralle *Braunstern Prolog Das Mondlicht schien in die Kinderstube. Eine junge, weiß mit orangen Tupfen, Königin saß neben ihren Jungen, und leckte sie sorgfältig. Dann kam ein dunkler großer Krieger herein. >>Hallo, Nachtfell.<< grüßte ihn die Königin. Er war der Vater dieser Jungen. >>Wie geht es den Jungen?<< fragte Nachtfell, der auf sie hinab sah. >>Allen bis auf einer.<< Sie zeigte auf eine gelbe Kätzin mit dunklen Streifen und weißen Pfoten. >>Sie wird überleben, da bin ich mir sicher.<< miaute er sanft und leckte ihr über das Ohr. >>Hast du denn schon Namen für alle?<< fragte der schwarze Kater und setzte sich. >>Für drei. Das ist Mondjunges.<< sie deutete auf ein graues Junges, gestreift und helle grüne Augen. >>Das ist Kriegerjunges.<< da zeigte sie auf eine weiße Kätzin mit hellbraunen Flecken und dunkel blauen Augen. >>Und das ist Tigerjunges.<< Das war ein braun getigerter Kater mit zwei verschiedenen Augenfarben. >>Nur für sie hab ich noch keinen.<< Die Königin sah auf das kleine Junge herab. Plötzlich schienen alle Sterne sehr hell, man sah zwei Gestalten neben ihnen stehen, eine sah so ähnlich wie ihre Tochter aus. Die andere war schildplatt. >>Sie soll Sternjunges heißen.<< sagte eine der Kätzinnen und berührte Sternjunges Stirn. Dann tauchte ein weißer Punkt auf ihrer Stirn auf und sie öffnete die Augen. Nachtfell und seine Gefährten strahlten und die Königin dankte den beiden Katzen, die sich langsam wieder auflösten. Sternjunges stand auf und versuchte zu ihren Geschwister zu laufen, stolperte aber jedoch manchmal. Dann sah sie ihre Mutter an, in den Augen der Königin strahlte Stolz. >>Sternjunges, ein wundervoller Name.<< sagte Nachtfell. >>Findest du nicht auch, Lilienblatt?<< fügte er hinzu. >>Ja, der passt zu ihr, Sternjunges.<< miaute sie und leckte sie sauber. Sternjunges schob sich an ihrer Mutter vorbei und sie sah zum Himmel hinauf und sah zwei Sterne, die am hellsten leuchteten. Das Licht blendete, sie sah zwei Kätzinnen vor sich, sie kamen ihr bekannt vor obwohl sie die Beiden nie zuvor gesehen hatte. 1.Kapitel >>Ouch! Hör auf mir ins Ohr zu beißen!<< knurrte Sternjunges. >>Sei doch nicht so langweilig, das macht Spaß!<< rief der kleine Kater. >>Dir vielleicht, Tigerjunges! Was ist mit mir?<< knurrte sie ihn an. Tigerjunges sah kurz zu Boden. >>Tut mir leid.<< miaute er. >>Macht ja nichts, du hast es ja nicht gewusst.<< tröstete sie ihren Bruder, dann sprang sie ihn auf den Rücken. Tigerjunges rollte sich von ihr weg und hüpfte auf ihren Rücken. Sternjunges begann zu stolpern und rutschte aus. Tigerjunges machte eine Rolle nach vorne und Sternjunges schüttelte sich den Staub aus ihrem langen Fell. >>Gut gemacht.<< ertönte eine Stimme von hinten. Sternjunges sah sich um und entdeckte ihre Mutter. >>Wenn wir mal Schüler sind können wir das bestimmt noch besser!<< quiekte Tigerjunges der zu den Beiden trottete. >>Tigerjunges mach dein Fell sauber! Du bist ganz schmutzig!<< rief Lilienblatt und fing an ihn sauber zu lecken. >>Das kann ich selber!<< protestierte er. Sternjunges sah sich in der Zwischenzeit nach ihren beiden anderen Geschwistern um. Sternjunges entdeckte sie, sie spielten, glaubte sie, Verstecken. Kriegerjunges, ihre Schwester, musste Mondjunges suchen, ihren Bruder. >>Hab dich gefunden!<< rief Kriegerjunges. >>Nur Glück!<< knurrte Mondjunges. Sternjunges würde auch mal so gerne mit ihnen spielen doch sie waren ihr mit deren Kraft überlegen, sie konnte nur mit Tigerjunges spielen. >>Komm Tigerjunges du bist jetzt sauber genug! Los lass uns auch Verstecken spielen, nur wenn du willst?<< fragte sie und machte große Augen, ihr Bruder war meistens dagegen. >>Wieso nicht.<< keuchte er. >>Ja!<< jubelte sie und sprang in die Luft. >>Aber bleibt ja im Lager!<< rief ihnen ihre Mutter hinterher als sie gleich losrannten. >>Wieso spielen wir nicht einfach auf der Lichtung?<< fragte Sternjunges. >>Okay.<< miaute Tigerjunges. >>...9,10! Ich komme.<< hörte sie Tigerjunges rufen und duckte sich zurück. Doch plötzlich kam nicht Tigerjungs herein sondern der Anführer des SchattenClans, Ginsterstern. Ginsterstern hob die Nase, wahrscheinlich roch er sie. Dann stürmte Tigerjunges herein und blieb vor Ginsterstern stehen, man hörte ihn schlucken. >>Was tust du hier?<< fragte Ginsterstern. >>Ich wollte nachsehen ob sich meine Schwester hier versteckt hat.<< miaute Tigerjunges. Seine riesigen Pfoten kamen auf sie zu und er packte sie am Nackenfell und setzte sie neben ihren Bruder. >>Hier drinnen wird nicht mehr gespielt, habt ihr das verstanden?<< miaute er mit fester Stimme. Sternjunges zuckte kurz zusammen und sie nickte, Tigerjunges nickte ebenfalls. Als sie ins Frei traten schoss ihre Mutter auf die Beiden zu und ihre anderen Geschwister hinterher. >>Was habt ihr da drinnen gemacht?!<>Wir haben Verstecken gespielt und ich habe mich da drinnen versteckt.<< quiekte Sternjunges. Mondjunges und Kriegerjunges Augen wurden größer. >>Was ist passiert?<>Er hat uns gesagt wir sollen ja nie wieder da drinnen spielen, in einem festen Ton.<< miaute Tigerjunges. Ihre Mutter sah streng auf sie herab. >>Ich kommt sofort mit in die Kinderstube wo ich euch beobachten kann!<< rief ihre Mutter. Tigerjunges und Sternjunges trotteten hinterher. >>Wir spielen halt in der Kinderstube weiter.<< flüsterte Sternjunges Tigerjunges zu und traten dann in die Kinderstube. 2.Kapitel Sternjunges war gelangweilt das sie nur noch in der Kinderstube spielen durften, nur wegen diesen einen Vorfalls. Mit angelegten Ohren sah sie ihren Geschwistern beim Spielen zu. Ihnen machte es anscheinend nichts, aber sie wollte unbedingt draußen spielen, oder im Wald draußen, aber dafür war sie ja noch zu jung. Sternjunges schlüpfte aus der Kinderstube ohne das es ihre Mutter merkte. Es war schon Sonnenuntergang, viele Krieger aßen nun. Sie schlich sich an allen vorbei in einen noch nicht erkundeten Bau. Dort roch es nach verschiedenen Sachen. Gelbzahn die Heilerin, ordnete gerade etwas, was für Sternjunges noch unbekannt war. >>Gelbzahn?<< miaute Sternjunges schüchtern. Die graue Kätzin drehte sich um. >>Hallo Sternjunges, was führt dich zu mir? Solltest du nicht in der Kinderstube sein?<< fragte Gelbzahn. >>Ja, aber dort hälts man vor Langeweile nicht aus. Was mischt du da zusammen?<< Sternjunges Kopf lugte nach vorne, wo kleine Päckchen lagen, mit grünen Blättern und anderen Sachen. >>Das sind Kräuter, zum Heilen der Katzen.<< erklärte es ihr Gelbzahn. Die kleine gelbe Kätzin trat näher und roch an den Kräutern, manche rochen seltsam aber manche hatten einen süßen Duft. Sie wollte einen kleinen Samen schlucken doch Gelbzahn hinderte sie daran. >>Du brauchst keine Mohnsamen. Sie würden sich jetzt nur schläfrig machen und du würdest einschlafen.<< sagte die Heilerin. >>Sternjunges! Wo bist du nun schon wieder?!<< schrie ihre Mutter. >>Na toll! Wieso nur,wieso nur hatt sie es bemerkt?!<< knurrte Sternjunges. Ihre Mutter rannte herein und sah ihre Tochter mit festen Blick an. >>Du sollst dich doch nicht wegschleichen!<< miaute ihre Mutter mit fester Stimme. >>Da drinnen ist es total langweilig! Da kann man ja nur spielen, hier herausen lernt man Sachen kennen die einem vorher noch unbekannt waren. Ich habe heute gelernt was diese Samen sind! Das sind Mohnsamen.<< miaute sie und zeigte mit einer Pfote auf die Samen. >>Du hast hoffentlich keine gegessen?<< fragte ihre Mutter besorgt. >>Nein, sie wollte aber ich bin dazwischen gegangen.<< miaute Gelbzahn. >>Gut.<< knurrte Lilienblatt. >>Und du kommst mit!<< rief die Königin. >>Nein! Ich will nicht! Ich will endlich ein Schüler sein und nicht dauernd in der Kinderstube sein!<< fauchte Sternjunges. Lilienblatt schnappte nach ihren Nackenfell und zog sie raus aus dem Heilerbau. Sternjunges krallte sich in den Boden, und man sah die hinterlassenen Krallenspuren. Ein paar Krieger und Schüler sahen zu wie die Königin versuchte ihr Junges zurück in die Kinderstube zu zerren. >>Nein! Lass mich los! Ich kann selber laufen.<< knurrte Sternjunges. >>Wenn ich dich loslasse läufst du davon!<< knurrte sie ihr Junges an mit lauter Haaren im Mund. Sternjunges verließ die Kraft und sie gab nach, mit müden Augen ließ sie sich tragen, ihr Körper hing schlaf aus dem Maul ihrer Mutter. Sanft wurde sie in das Nest gelegt. Sternjunges rollte sich zusammen und schlief gleich ein. Sternjunges gähnte und blinzelte. Alle außer sie waren schon wach. Ihr Vater war bei ihnen, während Lilienblatt wahrscheinlich auf der Jagd war. Sie streckte sich und trottete auf ihren Vater zu. Der bemerkte sie gleich, seine Augen verrieten Ärger. >>Hallo, Vater.<< miaute Sternjunges schläfrig. >>Hallo, ich habe gestern gehört das du dich heimlich davon geschlichen hast, und dann noch das wie du dich geweigert hast, fast der ganze Clan hat dir zugesehen. Ich werde heute gut drauf achten das du ja hier drinnen bleibst!<< miaute er mit fester Stimme. Sternjunges nickte, meinte es aber nicht so. >>Hier stirbt man ja vor Langeweile!<>Nur Glück!<< knurrte Tigerjunges. Kriegerjunges trat neben sie. >>Bist du schon Aufgeregt? Am nächsten Sonnenhoch ist deine und Tigerjunges Schülerernennung.<< miaute sie. >>Ja, sehr sogar und du? Deine ist doch gleich.<< fragte Sternjunges. >>Klar doch!<< rief sie und hüpfte aufgeregt um Sternjunges. >>Alle Katzen die alt genung sind ihre Beute selbst zufangen mögen sich unter dem Hochstein versammeln.<< rief Distelstern. Sternjunges und Tigerjunges blieben am Rand der Kinderstube stehen und sahen ihren Geschwistern zu. >>Mondjunges, nun Mondpfote du bist nun alt genug ein Schüler zu werden. Schlammschweif, bringe diesen Jungen Kater deine weisen Kampftechniken bei und mache ihn zu einem großen Krieger.<< Schlammschweif trottete zu Mondpfote hinüber und berührte die Nase seines Schülers. >>Ist Schlammschweif nicht unser Großvater?<< fragte Sternjunges. >>Leise!<< flüsterte die Mutter. Kriegerjunges, nun Kriegerpfote du bist nun bereit eine Schülerin zu sein. Eicheltatze, bringe dieser Schülerin deine guten Entscheidungen und deine Kampftechniken bei, und mache sie zu einer großen Kriegerin.<< Auch Kriegerpfote und Eicheltatze berühten beide ihre Nasen. >>Weidenblüte, unsere ehemlige zweite Anführerin will nun den Weg als Heilerin lernen. Gelbzahn, deine erste Schülerin wird Weidenblüte sein.<< Gelbzahn nickte und berührte Weidenblütes Nase. Distelstern beendete die Versammlung und sprang vom Felsen hinein in seinen Bau. Sternjunges und Tigerjunges trotteten auf sie zu. >>Herzlichen Glückwunsch!<< miaute Sternjunges fröhlichen zu ihren Geschwistern. Sie leckte Mondpfote und Kriegerpfote übers Ohr. Tigerjunges dann nach ihr. Sternjunges blickte zur neuen Heilerschülerin hinüber und ging auch zu ihr. >>Auch an dich Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Weidenblüte.<< miaute Sternjunges. >>Danke sehr.<< miaute Weidenblüte und grinste sie an. >>Schon aufgeregt, du wirst bald Schüler.<< sagte Weidenblüte. >>Ja! Und wie!<< mauzte Sternjunges. Weidenblüte verabschiedete sich mit einen Nicken und Sternjunges machte ebenfalls kehrt. Sternjunges hatte sich noch von gestern Mohnsamen genommen, ihr Vater hatte es nicht einmal gemerkt. Die würden ihr helfen besser einzuschlafen. Sie schluckte sie, und legte sich neben Tigerjunges. Ihre Augen schlossen sich langsam und sie schlief ein. Am nächsten Sonnenaufgang traten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Decke der Kinderstube. Sternjunges stand müde auf und musste gähnen. Zwar gut geschlafen aber immer war sie noch sehr müde. Sie hätte wohl nicht so viele Mohnsamen essen sollen. Auf wackeligen Beinen, trottete sie hinaus zu ihrem Bruder und ihrer Mutter, die ihm gerade das Fell sauber machte. >>Gut geschlafen?<< fragte Tigerjunges seine Schwester. >>Ja, sehr gut sogar.<>Scheinst aber noch sehr müde zu sein?<< fragte ihre Mutter und begann nun sie zu putzen. >>Ich bin s-sauber genug!<< knurrte sie. Distelstern rief die Katzen zusammen. >>Tigerjunges und Sternjunges kommt zu mir.<< rief Distelstern. Tigerjunges lief aufgeregt zum Hochstein, Sternjunges wackelte auf dem Weg dorthin und alle sahen sie komisch an. >>Tigerjunges nun Tigerpfote es wird auch Zeit das du nun ein Schüler wirst. Kleinfluss bringe ihm deine geschickten Kampftechniken ein und deine Weiseheit.<< Beide berührten ihre Nasen. >>Sternjunges komm zu mir.<< Sternjunges wurde schwindelig und stolperte, genau vom Felsen herunter. Plötzlich wurde sie schnell wach vor schreck das sie gerade vom Hochfelsen hinunterfellt. Sie kreischte auf, ihr Hinterbein sah komisch aus und sie versuchte aufzustehen doch sie humpelte auf einem Bein. Distelstern sprang zu ihr und half ihr. >>Alles in Ordnung?<< fragte er. >>Jaja, aber mein Bein... ich muss humpeln. So kann ich kein Krieger werden!<< knurrte sie. >>Dann wirst du lernen eine Heilerin zu sein, tut mir leid aber es geht nicht anders. Gelbzahn von nun wirst du zwei Schülerinnen haben.<< rief Distelstern der grauen Kätzin zu. Diese nickte. Sternjunges setzte sich und legte die Ohren an. Sie wollte eine Kriegerin werden. Distelstern löste die Versammlung auf. Flüsterte ihr ein paar aufmunternte Worte zu und verschwand dann in seinem Bau. Sternpfote sah etwas traurig aus, und blieb vor dem Bau sitzen als ihre Mutter auf sie zurannte. 4.Kapitel Sternpfote streckte sich, zwei Sonnenaufgänge war es jetzt schon her seit sie Schülerin geworden war. Sie ärgerte sich immer noch über sie selbst, hätte sie die Mondsamen nicht gegessen könnte sie jetzt die Ausbildung zum Krieger machen. Weidenblüte kam herein. >>Hab ich dich aufgeweckt?<< fragte sie. >>Nein,nein ich bin vorher schon wach gewesen.<< miaute Sternpfote, mit einem traurigen Gesicht. >>Kommst du mit mir? Ich möchte gerne Kräuter sammeln und da kann ich dir ein bisschen unser Territorium zeigen, nur wenn du wirklich willst.<< fragte Weidenblüte. >>Ja gerne.<< sagte sie mit etwas freudigen lächeln, endlich durfte sie auch mal aus dem Lager. Sternpfote trottete hinter Weidenblüte her, Als sie aus dem Tunnel traten blendete sie ein wenig die Sonne. >>Komm.<< rief die Kätzin und rannte los. Sternpfote versuchte schritt zu halten doch ihr Bein machte es ihr schwer. >>Kannst du ein wenig langsamer rennen?<< rief Sternpfote Weidenblüte nach. >>Ja klar, tut mir leid.<< entschuldigte sie sich. >>Macht ja nix, wo müssen wir jetzt genau hin?<< fragte Sternpfote und sah in alle Richtungen. >>Wir müssen in Richtung DonnerClan, aber wir müssen in unseren Territorium bleiben, das musst du mir versprechen wir wollen keinen Ärger mit dem DonnerClan.<< sagte Weidenblüte mit ernsten Blick. Sternpfote nickte und Weidenblüte lief diesmal langsamer, sah aber immer wieder zurück ob Sternpfote noch hinter ihr war. Als sie Wald vor ihnen sah blieb sie sofort stehen. >>Da drüben ist das DonnerClan Territorium.<< sie zeigte mit ihrem Schweif in den Wald. Weidenblüte ging zu einem Busch und pflückte etwas. Doch Sternpfote war abgelenkt und sah ihr nicht zu, sie sah schöne rote Beeren. Sie schnüffelte daran und wollte sich welche nehmen, bis Weidenblüte sie wegstieß. >>Tut mir leid das war ein bisschen zu fest ich weiß aber wenn du diese Beeren ist stirbst du in wenigen Momenten!<< miaute Weidenblüte. >>Ok, verstanden aber nächstes mal reicht auch ein einfaches Nein!. Ok?<< knurrte Sternpfote. >>Ja, komm wir gehen zum Fluss dann kannst du dir die reste der Beeren runterwaschen.<< Weidenblüte trottete ein Stück durch den Wald, bis ein Fluss in sichtweite kam. >>Komm wir sind gleich dort.<< versuchte Weidenblüte Sternpfote zu ermutigen. Sternpfote nickte, ihre Ohren zuckten als sie plötzlich etwas hörte. Als sie roch entdeckte sie einen Geruch der ihr Unbekannt war. Weidenblüte sah zum DonnerClan Territorium hinüber wo gerade DonnerClan Katzen vorbei gingen. Stenrpfote stellte sich neben Weidenblüte, die mit leicht gesträubten Fell ganz ruhig da saß. >>Bleibt ja fern von unseren Territorium!<< fauchte ein Kater. >>Wir wollen nur zum Fluss.<< rief Weidenblüte man konnte jedoch ein leises Knurren in ihrer Stimme merken. >>Aber wehe wir erwischen euch!<< der Kater sah Sternpfote. >>Wer ist denn das?<< fragte er. >>Das ist Sternpfote, eine Heilerschülerin. Wir wollen Kräuter sammeln.<< miaute Weidenblüte. >>Bist du etwa nun auch eine Heilerschülerin? Haha, erbermlich! Vorher zweite Anführerin und dann Heilerschüler!<< lachte der Kater, und alle anderen mit. >>Heilerschüler zu sein ist doch nicht was schlechtes! Die Heiler sorgen dafür das alle Krieger und alle anderen im Clan gesund bleiben! Sie sind sehr wichtig.<< fauchte Sternpfote. >>Krieger sind ebenfalls wichtig! Wer soll denn sonst den Clan verteigen?<< spottete eine Kätzin. >>Gäbe es keine Heiler würdet auch ihr die Krieger zu Grunde gehen!<< knurrte Sternpfote. Die Kätzin machte ein wütendes Gesicht. Sternpfote trat einen schritt zurück. >>Komm Sternpfote.<< knurrte Weidenblüte, und trottete vorwärts. Als sie die Krieger hinter sich gelassen hatten kamen sie endlich am Fluss an, Sternpfote stellte sich ins Wasser, doch das mochte sie nicht, doch sie begann sich zu waschen. Später dann als die reste der Beeren runter gewaschen waren gingen sie wieder zurück. Weidenblüte nahm sich unterwegs noch ein paar Kräuter mit. Im Clan angekommen sah sie wie die anderen Schüler draußen saßen und miteinander aßen und sich von ihren ersten Training erzählten. Sternpfote senkte den Kopf und folgte Weidenblüte in den Heilerbau. Gelbzahn hob den Kopf und bedankte sich bei den Beiden. >>Wenn du willst Sternpfote, kannst du mit deinen Geschwistern gemeinsam deine Mahlzeit essen?<< bot Gelbzahn an. >>Danke.<< sagte Sternpfote und verließ den Bau. Sie sah sich auf der Lichtung um sah aber ihre Geschwistern noch nicht, sie nahm sich ein Dtück Frischbeute und setzte sich alleine hin und begann zu essen. >>Das Training war heute echt super!<< hörte Sternpfote einen älteren Schüler rufen, es war Schneepfote, eine weiße Schülerin mit eisblauen Augen. >>Mein Training war auch ur lustig mein Mentor ist im Schlamm ausgerutscht.<< lachte Graspfote, eine graue Kätzin mit schönen grünen Augen. Sternpfote seufzte, dann kamen aber ihre Geschwistern herein und Sczhneepfote und Graspfote gingen auf sie zu und begrüßten sich. >>Wie war euer Training?<< fragte Graspfote. Sternpfote hörte nicht mehr zu, sie redet sich immer wieder ein: Heilerschüler zu sein kann auch Spaß machen! Die fünf Schüler, setzten sich in einen Kreis zusammen und erzählten sich Geschichten. >>Dann nicht, sollen sie halt mit denen reden.<< dachte sich Sternpfote. Sie legte die Ohren an und ging zurück in den Bau. 5.Kapitel Sternpfotes Fell sträubte sich als sie durch ein lautes Geräusch aufgeweckt wurde. Sie trottete zum Eingang und sah müde nach draußen. Die Schüler rauften miteinander, und paar Krieger hatten sich anscheinend schon beschwert. Nachtkralle kam mit zwerzausten Fell und angelegten Ohren auf sie zu. >>Hallo Nachtkralle.<< miaute Sternpfote. Nachtkralle nickte zur Begrüßung. >>Wennigstens bist du nicht so, und störst alle.<< knurrte der schwarze Krieger. Er senkte den Kopf, und sah sie mit seinen schönen grünen Augen an. >>Kannst du mir bitte ein paar Mondsamen geben, das ich besser einschlafen kann?<< fragte er mit müder Stimme. Nachtkralle war vorigen Sonnenaufgang die ganze Zeit auf Jagdpatroullie und musste auch noch die Grenzen Überprüfen. Er brauchte seinen Schlaf. >>Ja klar, warte kurz.<< rief sie und rannte los. Sie versuchte Gelbzahn und Weidenblüte nicht aufzuwecken. Sie nahm sich ein paar Mohnsammen aber nicht zu viele und lief zurück zu Nachtkralle. Dieser schlang sie gleich hinunter und bedankte sich bei ihr und machte kehrt in den Kriegerbau. Sternpfote sah ihnen kurz zu und beschloss das sie hingehen würde. Mondpfote,Graspfote und Tigerpfote spielten miteinander während Kriegerpfote und Schneepfote sich etwas erzählten. Tigerpfote stand vor ihr als Mondpfote ihn ansprang weichte Tigerpfote aus und Mondpfote stieß Sternpfote mit voller Wucht weg, ihr ganzer Pelz war voller Staub. Sie schüttelte sich und setzte sich wütend hin, mit gesträubten Fell. Mondpfote spielte weiter. Als Sternpfote sich umdrehen wollte rief jemand: >>Hey Sternpfote!<< Es war Tigerpfote der auf sie zugerannt kam. >>Hallo Tigerpfote.<< knurrte sie leise. >>Tat das nicht weh als dich Mondpfote so weit weggeschleudert hat?<< fragte Tigerpfote mit besorgten Gesicht. >>Ja hat es, mein Bein tut schon wieder weh.<< miaute sie. >>Aber sonst gehts mir gut.<< fügte sie hinzu. >>Willst du mit mir essen?<< fragte Tigerpfote. >>Ja klar.<< miaute sie mit fröhlicher Stimme. Tigerpfote holte einen dicke saftige Maus und legte sie vor ihr hin. Beide nahmen einen Bissen, dann kamen Mondpfote und Kriegerpfote. >>Hallo Sternpfote, tut mir leid das ich dir wehgetan habe.<< miaute er. >>Schon gut, ist egal.<< mauzte sie. >>Schön das du auch mal da bist.<< schnurrte Kriegerpfote. >Eigentlich war ich schon öfters da aber ich habt mich nicht bemerkt.< dachte sie Sternpfote. >>Kommt wollt ihr mit uns essen?<< fragte Sternpfote. >>Gerne!<< schnurrte Mondpfote. Kriegerpfote nickte. Als es schon Sonnenuntergang war wählte Distelstern die Katzen die auf die Große Versammlung mitgehen würden. Er wählte Kampfpelz, Weidenblüte, Nachtkralle, Krähenschweif, Mondpfote, Sternpfote, Lilienblatt, Eicheltatze und Schneenase. Sternpfote und Mondpfote waren sehr aufgeregt das war ihre erste Große Versammlung. Als sie auf Distelsterns Zeichen warteten das sie hinunter laufen würden, erkennte sie das DonnerClan und FlussClan schon da waren. Der WindClan noch nicht. Als sie auf die Lichtung traten sah Sternpfote so viele unbekannte Katzen. Sie folgte Mondpfote dicht das sie ihn nicht verlieren wird. Sie blieb dennoch kurz stehen und sah zu den Anführern nach oben, dann lief sie weiter, doch mit einem FlussClan Krieger zusammen. >>Oh, t-tut mir leid.<< sagte sie schüchternd. >>Schon in Ordnung, nichts passiert. Wie ist dein Name?<< fragte der Kater. >>Mein Name ist Sternpfote, und deiner?<< fragte sie. >>Mein Name ist Sternenkämpfer.Ich weiß ist ein komsicher Name.<< sagte er. >>Find ich nicht.<< meinte Sternpfote. Sie verabschiedete sich dann als sie noch kurz miteinander gesprochen hatten und lief dann zu Mondpfote. >>Wer war'n das?<< fragte er verwirrt. >>Das ist Sternenkämpfer ein FlussClan Krieger.<< sagte Sternpfote. >>Bist du in ihn verknallt?<< fragte Mondpfote leise. >>Wie kommst du da drauf? Ich hab ihn doch grad erst kennengelernt.<< knurrte Sternpfote. >>Schon mal was von Liebe auf den ersten Blick gehört?<< spottete er. Sternpfote verdrehte die Augen und stieß ihn mit einer Pfote in seinen Bauch. >>Nicht gleich aggressiv werden, war ja nur Spaß.<< keuchte er. Distelstern eröffnete die Versammlung. Als erster trat Kiefernstern vor. >>Seit gegrüßt, alle Clans. Eine Patroullie hat einen Einzelläufer entdeckt, der uns sehr viel Beute stiehlt, und es ist nicht nur einer. Vielleicht wurden auf euren Territroien auch schon Einzelläufer gesehen, ich hätte den Vorschlag das wenn wir einen Einzelläufer entdecken für immer verjagen oder im Notfall töten.<< Man hörte zustimmendes gejaule von unten. >>Umbringen ist doch keine Lösung. Ich finde verjagen klingt vernünftiger.<< sagte sie laut. Alle Augen richteten auf sie. >>Was?! Hab ich was falsches gesagt?<<. Sie blickte zu ihrem Anführer der sie nicht gerade liebevoll ansah, keine Katzen hier. 6.Kapitel Alle Katzen starrten sie an. Manche sahen so aus als würden sie über ihre Worte nachdenken doch andere dachten wahrscheinlich was sie für einen Blödsinn erzählte. >>Sie hat recht, töten ist nicht die Lösung für alles.<< rief Nachtkralle. >>Ich stimme Nachtkralle zu.<< rief Kampfpelz. Sternpfote nickte den beiden Katern dankbar zu. >>Vielleicht, hat sie recht.<< murmelte Distelstern. Die anderen Anführer sahen ihn verwirrt an, normalerweise stand er immer zu so etwas. Auch andere Katzen die ihn gut kannten sahen nicht gerade aus als würden sie ihn verstehen können. Ein paar Katzen stimmten nun auch zu, doch es gab immer noch Katzen unter ihnen die dagegen waren ihn einfach nur zu verjagen. >>Diese Katzen stehlen unsere Beute, sie sollen dafür leiden!<< fauchte ein grauer Kater aus dem DonnerClan. Eine braun, weiß gescheckte Kätzin knurrte ihn an und brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Sternpfote sah zu ihrem Anführer nun hinauf, er erwiederte ihren Blick dennoch nicht. >>Das disskutieren wir nächstes mal aus. Seht nur, die Wolken haben den Mond verdeckt. Der SternenClan ist erzornt.<< knurrte Distelstern. >>Die Versammlung ist beendet.<< rief Kiefernstern und sprang zu den DonnerClan Katzen. Distelstern sprang ebenfalls herunter, genau neben Sternpfote. >>Deine Aussage war gut, besser als Kiefernsterns Vorschlag die Einzelläufer zu töten.<< lobte er sie. >>Danke Distelstern.<< miaute sie. ____________________________________________ kommt noch..... Kategorie:Geschichten